


Doubts Erased

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: I don't hate Zig nor Tiny, I needed to write this..., M/M, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is tired of everyone putting themselves in his relationship and finally says something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts Erased

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: This idea came about during a conversation with the lovely thecommunitytheory! We were talking about how much it must actually annoy the fuck out of Miles that everyone keeps expressing their doubts about his feelings for Tristan.

Miles chuckled as Tristan regaled him with tales of something that his best friend Tori had told him during one of their Skype sessions. It felt so good to be able to walk through the halls with his boyfriend and just enjoy being around each other. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this at ease. For once in his life, nothing felt wrong or fake. He didn't quite know what this feeling was that he felt for Tristan but he did know that he really liked the blond. His smile, his bright personality, his voice. All of these things had become so much more to Miles than he'd ever thought. Now, he found himself looking forward to arriving at school everyday just so he could see the blond waiting at his locker greeting him with a bright smile and warm inviting lips. Just thinking about it was making the brunet smile as he squeezed Tristan's hand tightly stopping at his locker.

"Awww... Look," a voice called from behind Miles. "It's Moneybag Miles and his latest prize! Gonna go make out in the locker room?"

Miles turned around before groaning in annoyance at Zig and Tiny.

"What do you want Zig? Shouldn't you be off convincing Zoë that you're a real man or something?" Miles taunted getting really bored of this really fast.

Tristan's hand clenched around Miles sensing that his boyfriend was getting annoyed.

"Back off Zig." Tristan spoke glaring at the pair.

"Are you sure you should be defending him like that when he's just using you to piss off daddy?" Tiny mocked high-fiving Zig.

Miles felt a white hot anger overtake every single nerve in his body. He was done. Sick of being doubted. Sick of being mocked. Sick of being written-off as confused. Sick of assumptions. Everyone was feeling some type of need to be in his relationship or tell him how he felt and he was tired of it. He released Tristan's hand to walk up to both Zig and Tiny. Tristan tried to grab his hand again fearing that Miles would try to fight them again. To his surprise, Miles did no such thing.

"You seem to be really concerned where _my_ lips are going. You sure _you_ don't wanna kiss me?" Miles spoke smirking.

"Not even for all the money your name is worth. I'm just curious how long this going to last. You're clearly using him to make daddy upset and for Maya to want you back."

That was the final straw. A small crowd had begun to gather in the hallway.

"I could give less than an actual fuck about my dad, you, or anything else right now." Miles spat out. "I love how everyone seems to know what I want or how I feel? You might as well live my life for me since you seem to have it figured out. Oh wait... You can't. You actually have to be in a relationship with someone that's not your left hand."

"Miles..." Tristan spoke up in warning slightly worried about how angry Zig was starting to look.

"Since you and everyone else here seems to still need some clarification as to me and my boyfriend's relationship..." Miles turned around to face Tristan and grabbed him by the waist to yank him closer.

Tristan's eyes widened in surprise and lit up with worry. Miles saw this and met his boyfriend's eyes with ones filled with fearless determination. He knew what this feeling was. He knew he was in love with the blond currently in his arms. It was that feeling that propelled his body forward to press his lips against Tristan's. He poured all the emotions he was feeling into the lip-lock. All of his frustration, his own doubts, his love. Tristan grew pliant in his arms and responded back with his own eagerness. They broke after a minute and gazed into each other's eyes thoroughly out of breath.

"I love you Tris..." Miles spoke with no hesitation.

"I-I love you too..." Tristan spoke tightening his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Miles pressed a chaste kiss to Tristan's lips feeling somehow happier than he had been before Zig and Tiny had shown up. Tristan's face was cherry red with a mix of embarrassment and happiness. He turned to look back defiantly at Zig and Tiny daring them to say anything.

"You tell 'em!!!" Imogen cheered from beside Jack and began clapping and cheering.

The rest of the crowd followed her lead cheering on the couple. Miles felt his heart fluttering at a two hundred miles per hour as he lowered a hand to grasp Tristan's own. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend offering him a bright smile before tugging him away from the scene.

"Come on, Tris." Miles spoke warmly and began to walk away.

Tristan simply nodded and followed Miles to what looked like the locker room. Once the door was closed Miles breathed a sigh of relief before pulling Tristan into his arms again and chuckling into his shoulder. Tristan was confused as to why Miles was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked feeling the brunet lift his head from his shoulder.

"It took me so long to say those simple words to you..." Miles admitted. "Those short words. They came out so easily when I finally said them to you."

Tristan looked at Miles' eyes and saw a hint of wetness in the corners. He knew that this was real. It was real to both of them. He knew he was so deeply in love with Miles that he didn't know anything else. His own eyes began to mist and he pressed his own lips to Miles' letting his arms wrap around his boyfriend's neck. Miles pressed back just as eagerly and kissed Tristan with even more passion than he'd known he could.

It felt so right to be holding the other male like this. This was something for them and only them. He didn't care if anyone else doubted him. He knew what this was and he knew that he wouldn't let anyone take it away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: So, I wrote this at work... I'm such a bad person... It had to be written though. Thank you to thecommunitytheory for being amazing and sparking this!!!!


End file.
